moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
2012
thumb|258px2012 es una película de 2009 dirigida por Roland Emmerich y protagonizada por John Cusack. Distribuida por Columbia Pictures, la película se rodó en Vancouver durante el verano de 2008 y se estrenó el 13 de noviembre de 2009. Está centrada en las supuestas consecuencias catastrofistas del fin del calendario maya. Argumento Adrian Helmsley (Chiwetel Ejiofor) es un geólogo estadounidense que visita al astrofísico indio Satnam Tsurutani (Jimi Mistry) y descubre que los neutrinos de una enorme erupción solar han mutado y causan que la temperatura de la corteza terrestre aumente. Cuando Adrian se lo cuenta al Jefe de gabinete de la Casa Blanca (Oliver Platt), consigue una visita con el presidente de los Estados Unidos (Danny Glover). Un año después, en 2010, algunos líderes internacionales empiezan un proyecto secreto para asegurar la supervivencia humana: unas 400.000 personas han sido escogidas entrar en unas arcas que son construidas secretamente en Cho Ming (Tibet) y sobrevivir a la catástrofe. El monje budista Nima (Osric Chau) es separado de su hermano (Ng Chin Han) por el Ejército Popular de Liberación, pues éste ha sido escogido para formar parte del grupo de constructores de las arcas. La financiación de éstas proceden, sobre todo, de la venta de entradas: mil millones de euros por persona. En 2011 los tesoros valiosos de la humanidad son trasladados a estas arcas con la excusa que se trasladarán a Suiza con la intención de protegerlos de los ataques terroristas. Una de las personas que participan en dicho traslado es la experta en Arte e hija del presidente estadounidense, Laura Wilson (Thandie Newton). Mientras, Hemsley descubre que la fecha del fin del mundo está más cerca de lo que habían calculado y se reúne con científicos de todo el mundo. Entre tanto, Laura discute con su padre al saber que el director del Museo del Louvre ha muerto en un atentado cuando intentaba dar una conferencia de prensa para descubrir el engaño sobre las obras de arte supuestamente guardadas en Suiza. Adrian, allí presente, trata de convencer al presidente de que deberán adelantar los planes de evacuación. En 2012, el escritor de ciencia ficción Jackson Curtis (John Cusack) trabaja a tiempo parcial como chófer de limusina para el billonario ruso Yuri Karpov (Zlatko Burić). Su ex-mujer, Kate (Amanda Peet), y sus hijos, Noah (Liam James) y Lilly (Morgan Lily), viven con el novio de Kate, un cirujano plástico llamado Gordon Silberman (Thomas McCarthy). Cuando Jackson decide llevar a sus hijos de excursión al Parque Nacional Yellowstone descubre que buena parte de la zona cercana al lago esta cercada con carteles, advirtiendo a los turistas que no se acerquen. Aún así, Jackson y sus hijos traspasan la valla con intención de llegar hasta el lago y pronto son detenidos por el ejército norteamericano. Los soldados les llevan con Adrian, que les explica que están realizando pruebas en la zona para descubrir por qué se ha secado el lago. Adrian reconoce a Jackson, pues curiosamente leyendo su libro, y tras simpatizar con él pide a los soldados que los lleven a una zona segura. Cuando se dirigen a la zona de turistas conocen a Charlie Frost (Woody Harrelson), quien transmite un programa de radio desde el parque. Charlie muestra a Jackson un vídeo de la teoría de Charles Hapgood que aclara el desplazamiento de la corteza terrestre y que la predicción del fenómeno de 2012 por la cuenta Larga del calendario maya ocurrirá. Tiene un mapa del proyecto Arca, además de información acerca de los funcionarios y científicos de todo el mundo que fueron asesinados después que planificaran alertar el mundo. Adrián confirma con los científicos de Yellowstone que efectivamente el fin del mundo esta más cerca de lo esperado, llama por teléfono a su amigo Satnam y le indica que ha hecho arreglos para que el y su familia sean recogidos por un transporte que los llevará al sitio de las arcas. La familia Curtis regresa a casa cuando una actividad sísmica crece enormemente a lo largo de la Costa Oeste de los Estados Unidos. Kate se encuentra en ese momento en el supermercado y es testigo de el agrietamiento grave de la corteza terrestre, pues el supermercado en donde hacía sus compras queda partido por la mitad aunque afortunadamente no se reportan víctimas. Kate llama por teléfono a su ex esposo para pedirle que regrese con los niños pues teme un segundo terremoto o alguna situación peligrosa y no quiere que Jackson exponga inecesariamente a sus hijos. Cuando este los regresa a casa recibe una llamada de su Jefe, el millonario Karpov, que ha sido avisado por el gobierno de que la evacuación ya ha comenzado. Tras un comentario de los hijos de Karpov sobre que ellos van a sobrevivir en un arca mientras el va a morir, Jackson sospecha que lo contado por Charlie Frost es verdad y reserva un Cessna 340 para rescatar a su familia. Jackson recoge a su familia y Gordon cuando el desplazamiento de la corteza de la Tierra empieza. El terremoto fue de 10.9. Escapan por poco de Los Angeles tras una enloquecida carrera para evitar la caída de edificios al desplazarse violentamente la corteza en la ciudad. Al llegar a las pistas descubren que el piloto ha muerto durante el terremoto. Afortunadamente Gordon tiene conocimientos de vuelo, logran despegar usando la avioneta rentada cuando la ciudad se desintegra y se hunde en el Océano Pacífico. Adrián Hemsley sufre un grave conflicto, pues a pesar de ser uno de los principales científicos del proyecto no tiene manera de conseguir un pase extra para su padre. El padre del Doctor Hemsley trabaja en una línea de cruceros, concretamente en el barco "Génesis" en el se desempeña como cantante y animador acompañado por su mejor amigo Tony. Otra cosa que preocupa al doctor Hemsely es que no ha conseguido convencer al gobierno de que adviertan a la población de la catástrofe que se avecina. Adrián discute con Anehauser pidiendole que avisen a la gente para que al menos tengan la oportunidad de estar con sus seres amados en el último momento y despedirse de ellos a lo que Anehauser le dice que no pondrán en peligro toda la operación pues si la gente se enterara de que se avecina el fin del mundo habría caos global. Ademas podrían entorpecer el proceso de embarque de el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Anehauser le hace saber a Hemsely que está enterado que Adrián contó a su padre sobre las arcas, algo prohibido a todos los involucrados en el proyecto y que si no fuera porque su padre supo mantener la boca cerrada ambos abrían sido eliminados por el servicio secreto como lo fueron cientos de personas que descubrieron lo de las arcas y pretendieron divulgarlo. Adrián se ve en el doloroso trance de despedirse de su padre que en ese momento está en el mar de Japón con el "Génesis" Mientras millones de personas y animales mueren en catástrofes alrededor del mundo, el grupo vuela a Yellowstone para recuperar el mapa de Charlie, escapando inmediatamente cuando la Caldera de Yellowstone erupciona colosalmente. Charlie se mantiene hablando por la radio y es asesinado cuando una lluvia de escombros lo aplasta, el volcán lanza una letal y enorme nube piroclástica en todos los estados circundantes. Enterado gracias al mapa que las arcas están en China, el grupo aterriza en Las Vegas para buscar un avión más grande que sea capaz de llevarlos a destino. Encuentran a Yuri, sus hijos gemelos Alec y Oleg (interpretado por Alexandre y Philippe Haussmann), su enamorada Tamara (Beatrice Rosen) y el piloto Sasha (Johann Urb). El grupo consigue un avión Antonov 500 y despega del aeropuerto de las Vegas en el último momento, antes de que la ciudad sea destruida por la nube de cenizas. Anehauser, Helmsley y Laura son llevados a las arcas en un Air Force One. El presidente Wilson permanece en Washington, D.C. para dirigir la nación en su último tiempo. Con el Vicepresidente muerto y el Presidente de la Cámara de Representantes perdido, Anheuser se convierte en el comandante en jefe. El presidente Wilson se dirige a la nación y al mundo para anunciarles que el fin ha llegado. La transmicion se corta cuando un terremoto de más de 10 grados sacude la capital de los Estados Unidos. Más tarde el presidente muere por un devastador tsunami que arrasa la Casa Blanca. Luego de ver que Hawai se convierte en un infierno por la erupcion del Mauna Loay sabiendo que no les queda mucho combustible y les falta el tren de aterrizaje tienen que hacer un aparatoso aterrizaje en el Tibet.Sasha muere cuando el avión cae en un acantilado unos segundos después de que el grupo saliera por la parte de atrás , el grupo es visto por el Ejército Popular de Liberación. Yuri y sus hijos,poseen pases V.I.P. y son llevados a las arcas, dejando a Tamara y los otros atrás. En el camino, ellos son recogidos por Nima y son llevados a las arcas con sus abuelos (Lisa Lu y Chang Tseng). Son conducidos al arca con la ayuda de Tenzin, hermano de Nima, quien trabaja como soldador del arca. Por la premura del embarque las cosas se complican y cientos de pasajeros V.I.P que pagaron por sus pasajes en las arcas son dejados atrás mientras la embarcación que les corresponde se dispone a ser lanzada. Adrián y Laura son conducidos a sus camarotes y Hemsley se sorprende desagradablemente al descubir que han desperdiciado mucho espacio dentro de las arcas para proporcionar lujo a los pasajeros V.I.P., en vez de usarlo para rescatar a más personas de la catástrofe. En ese momento Hemsley recibe una llamada de su amigo Satnam, este le llama solo para despedirse y le informa que el avión que debía recogerlos jamás llegó y que están a punto de ser arrasados por un gigantesco Tsunami que se aproxima a la India. Adrián corre al puente de mando para informar a sus científicos de la ola gigante de la que le avisó su amigo Satnam para que revisen su información y ajusten el tiempo de lanzamiento. Pronto se percatan que el tiempo es ya solo de unos cuantos minutos, Anheahuser ordena al capitán del barco que le comunique con los demás mandatarios y ordena que comience el proceso de lanzamiento. Hemsley sostene una discusión con Anheuser quien pretende que el mega barco sea sellado dejando a cientos de personas a su suerte. Adrián exige que comuniquen (por video conferencia) a los líderes de las otras dos arcas y les hace un desesperado llamamiento para que no cometan la crueladad de dejar atrás a las personas que esperaban abordar así como a cientos de obreros chinos y empleados de diversas naciones que coolaboraron en el proyecto del arca pero no habían sido considerados para salvarlos. Adrián consigue conmover a los jefes de estado de todas las naciones con ayuda de Laura, a pesar de la oposicion de Anheauser. Luego que el portón del arca deja pasar a toda la gente que aguardaba desesperada la puerta se comienza a cerrar y Yuri se sacrifica en el último momento para que sus hijos aborden a tiempo. En ese momento, Gordon es aplastado por los engranajes mientras todos intentan escabullirse por el área de carga de el Arca, Tenzin es gravemente herido y una pesada herramienta que utilizaba para abrirse paso cae entre los engranajes de el mecanismo de cierre de la zona de carga. La obstrucción evita que el portón cierre, haciendo que el barco sea incapaz de iniciar su sistema de propulsión. El tsunami llega e inunda el arca, ahogando a Tamara y dejando el barco a la deriva sin ayuda. Adrián y sus técnicos descubren a las personas que se han escabullido por el área de carga, Hemsley reconoce a los hijos de Jackson (los conoció en Yellowstone) y con ayuda de un tripulante del barco identifica el problema que impide a la compuerta cerrarse. Hemsely le pide a Curtis que traten de solucionarlo explicandole que si no lo hacen, todos a bordo del barco morirán. El capitán afirma que no puede encender los motores hasta que la puerta se cierre y que si no los enciende rápido colisionarán con el lado norte del Monte Everest.Jackson y Noah trabajan juntos para liberar la pistola de impacto y su cable del estrecho mecanismo. El portón cierra y el equipo piloto toma el control del arca segundos antes de colisionar con el Monte Everest. Casi un mes después (el 27/01/0001), cuando el nivel de agua de los tsunamis retrocede, el arca viaja hacia el Cabo de Buena Esperanza en África del Sur donde las montañas Drakensberg alcanzaron el nivel del mar y se convirtieron en las montañas más altas del mundo. Jackson se reúne con su familia, y Helmsley inicia una relación con Laura. La escena final muestra que África y algunas masas de tierras permanecen sobre el nivel del mar por lo que suponen que no se han inundado y creen que podrán ser habitadas como el nuevo hogar de los restos de la humanidad que lograron sobrevivir a la catástrofe más grande de la historia del planeta Tierra. Reparto * John Cusack como Jackson Curtis. * Chiwetel Ejiofor como Adrián Helmsley. * Amanda Peet como Kate Curtis. * Liam James como Noah Curtis. * Lily Morgan como Lilly Curtis. * Thomas McCarthy como Gordon Silberman. * Oliver Platt como Carl Anheuser. * Zlatko Burić como Yuri Karpov. * Beatrice Rosen como Tamara Jikan. * Johann Urb como Sasha Hoho. * Thandie Newton como Laura Wilson. * Danny Glover como el presidente Thomas Wilson. * Woody Harrelson como Charlie Frost. * Ng Chin Han como Lin Pang. Banda sonora: 2012 soundtrack El 17 de noviembre de 2009, la banda sonora de la película se puso a la venta en Amazon.com y iTunes, después de publicar un concurso con el que el usuario podía ganar el álbum de la película. La canción 2012 The End Of The World es el tema principal de la película. # Time For Miracles - Adam Lambert - compuesta por Alain Johannes y Natasha Schneider # Constellation # Wisconsin # U.S. Army # Ready To Rumble # Spirit of Santa Mónica # It Ain't The End Of The World - George Segal, Blu Mankuma # Great Kid # Finding Charlie # Run, Daddy Run # Stepping Into The Darkness # Leaving Las Vegas # Ashes in D.C. # We Are Taking The Bentley # Nampan Plateau # Saving Caesar # Adrián Speech # Open The Gates # The Impact # Suicide Mission # 2012 The End Of The World # Collision With Mount Everest # The End Is Only The Beginning # Fades Like a Photograph - compuesta por Richard Patrick, Harald Kloser y Thomas Wanker. Adam Lambert interpreta la canción Time For Miracles que fue calificada por Brian May como "verdaderamente sensacional" y al propio Adam como "una nueva estrella del mundo del rock". Otros temas * Afreen Afreen - Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan - compuesta por Javed Akhtar y Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan * Minueto - String Quintet In E Major, Op. 11 No. 5 * Will the Circle Be Unbroken - The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band - compuesta por A. P. cárter * Can I Call You Baby - The Pearls - compuesta por James Davis Promoción La producción publicó un tráiler de prueba para 2012, que muestra un tsunami sobre el Himalaya, con un mensaje: «Los gobiernos del mundo no prepararon al pueblo para el fin del mundo», y el tráiler finaliza con un mensaje al público para que «averigüen la verdad» buscando 2012. El diario inglés The Guardian criticó el método como «algo profundamente dañado». Otra estrategia fue el ''marketing'' viral mediante una página electrónica de la entidad ficticia «Institute for Human Continuity» o «Instituto para la Continuidad Humana», la cual trabaja supuestamente desde hace 25 años y asegura que la destrucción del mundo está comprobada científicamente en un 94%. Además, el sitio dice: «Los mayas lo profetizaron, la ciencia lo ha confirmado y los gobiernos no nos han dicho ni una palabra».Página electrónica oficial de «Institute for Human Continuity» En el sitio electrónico, los internautas pueden registrarse para obtener un número para una lotería, en la cual los ganadores harían parte del supuestamente privilegiado porcentaje de la humanidad que será rescatada de la destrucción global. Como curiosidad, es la segunda película en mostrar a un presidente afroamericano (Danny Glover) -tal vez basado en Barack Obama, cuya legislatura finalizará en 2012- tras Deep Impact, ambas películas de catástrofe mundial. También se muestra a un gobernador de California interpretado por el propio Arnold Schwarzenegger, y a la Canciller de Alemania interpretada por una mujer que guarda un gran parecido con Ángela Merkel. DVD y Blu-ray El lanzamiento en DVD y Blu-ray fue el 2 de marzo de 2010,"2012 DVD Details". Aol. Moviefone. Consultada el 19 de diciembre de 2009. e incluye dos discos Blu-ray para copia digital en PSP, PC, Mac y iPod. El Blu-ray región A de EE. UU. solo viene con audio y subtítulos en inglés y francés.Early Art and Specs: 2012 Rocking onto DVD and Blu-ray 04-01-2010 Controversia En una entrevista con Roland Emmerich, dijo que pensaba acerca de la inclusión de la construcción con forma de cubo , pero su coescritor no le permitió hacerlo. Existe similitud en el argumento de las arcas y la novela de Cussler "El secreto de la atlántida" Recepción Taquilla Inició en el primer puesto en las películas más taquilleras con un estimado de $65 millones en su primer fin de semana en el país y $160 millones en los mercados extranjeros, sumando un total de 225 millones dólares en todo el mundo. Actualmente, su recaudación a nivel mundial es de 759,9 millones de dólares, de los cuales 164,5 millones pertenecen a Estados Unidos.THR.com http://www.boxofficeguru.com/intl.htm Explodes at Box Office] Consultado 18-11-2009 en su versión en inglés. Revisión de la fuente 18-11-2009 Comentarios Durante su estreno, la película recibió críticas negativas por parte de los críticos. Rotten Tomatoes informó que el 39% de los críticos de cine dio una revisión positiva, basada en una muestra de 236 comentarios, con una puntuación media de 5 sobre 10. Los críticos citaron numerosas inexactitudes científicas, guion flojo y fuerte dependencia de las imágenes por ordenador, mientras que otros los elogiaron. En su sección Top Critics les fue aún peor, con solo el 32% de los críticos dándole un examen positivo, basado en 38 comentarios, con un promedio de 4,8 de 10. En Metacritic, la película tiene una puntuación de 51 sobre 100.Metacritic 2012Consultado del artículo en inglés el 18-11-2009. Revisión de la fuente 18-11-2009 Peter Travers, de Rolling Stone, criticó la película comparándola con Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: «Tened cuidado con 2012, que tiene una milagrosa y dudosa coincidencia con Transformers 2, que cae en lo cínico, aturde mentalmente, pierdes el tiempo, gastas dinero y te succiona el alma de manera estúpida».Rotten Tomatoes 2012 Revisión el 18-11-2009 Roger Ebert se entusiasmó con la película, dándole 3,5 estrellas sobre 4, diciendo que «cumple lo que promete, ... será, para el público, una de las películas más satisfactorias del año».Roger Ebert 2012 Revisión 18-11-2009 En China, un comentarista alabó los elementos y escenas de China de la película, diciendo que eran «bien recibidos por los cinéfilos locales».ShanghaiDaily.com End-of-world flick '2012' has big first weekend Revisión 18-11-2009 El artículo de un espectador para China Daily informó de que su teatro «rompió en aplausos porque un oficial del Ejército Popular de Liberación saludaban a los sobrevivientes de América, que llegaron a China» durante la película, aunque un miembro de la audiencia cercana también comentó en voz alta que el director «debe estar desesperado para halagar al público chino por razones de taquilla».China Daily.com Movie carries message of Sino-US savior Revisión 18-11-2009 La sede de Apple Daily en Hong Kong informó que «la película describe la grandeza del Gobierno chino y el pueblo chino. Esto hizo que el público chino riera y aplaudiera. Ellos estaban muy emocionados».ZonaEuropa.com The Feelings Of Anti-Communist Chinese Are Hurt Revisión 18-11-2009 Secuela En declaraciones a la revista Entertainment Weekly, Emmerich confirmó que una serie de televisión basada en la película se está planificando. La serie serviría como secuela de la película, enfocada en un grupo de sobrevivientes en 2013. Final Alternativo En algunas versiones difundidas en diversos países y en la versión Dvd/Blue Ray se presentó un final alterno para la película, en el mismo se ve al doctor Hemsley recibiendo una llamada telefónica de su padre, que se suponia había fallecido durante el tsunami que volco el barco en el que el laboraba como animador, el doctor Hemsely no habia podido conseguir un pase para las arcas para su padre y lo creia muerto pero en este final alterno el hombre y mucha de la tripulacion y pasajeros del barco "génesis" han conseguido sobrevivir, el capitán del arca anuncia que ya han puesto rumbo para pasar a recogerlos pues están varados en un pequeño islote que se salvo del hundimiento de el archipiélago japonés. También se ve una escena en la que Jackson muestra a su hijo que ha conseguido recuperar un celular que pertenecía al chico, Noah se pone feliz pues en ese aparato conservaba fotos y música valiosas para el. Kate por su parte agradece a Laura por haber cuidado de su hija Lily en los momentos críticos del embarque y se lamenta de la muerte de Tamara, Laura comenta a Jackson que recién ha terminado de leer su libro y que le ha parecido inspirador. Jackson le agradece por la primera crítica positiva que ha recibido su libro. El abuelo de Nima padece vértigo ante la visión del océano en donde ya se vislumbra el lugar donde esta encallado el "génesis" Nima, su hermano y abuela sonrien divertidos por el mareo del anciano. Adrián se acerca a Jackson y le comenta que los críticos de su libro tenían razón al catalogarlo de ingenuamente optimista. Referencias Enlaces externos * Fotos de la película en Terra México * [http://www.2012lapelicula.com.mx Sitio electrónico oficial de 2012 en español] * Página electrónica oficial y tráiler * Instituto para la Continuidad Humana, sitio electrónico oficial en inglés * Instituto para la Continuidad Humana, sitio electrónico oficial en Español * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3M2WwcoOCQzM 2012, tráiler 1 subtitulado en español] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osHBxnRad-k 2012, tráiler 2 subtitulado en español] * Crítica cinematográfica Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Ciencia Ficción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Thriller Categoría:Películas de Columbia Pictures Categoría:Películas de 2009 Categoría:Películas Apocalípticas y Post-apocalípticas Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Roland Emmerich